<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Sentimiento o decisión? by Killjoy_Pigeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396192">¿Sentimiento o decisión?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_Pigeon/pseuds/Killjoy_Pigeon'>Killjoy_Pigeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Could Be Canon, Creo que usé demasiado tags, Cringe, Drunken Confessions, El amor les fritó las neuronas, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, MUCHO Diálogo, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Perdón, Pero el Angst dura como 15 segundos, Rose y Kanaya son un desastre: El Fic, Short Story, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Useless Lesbian Vampire, Useless Lesbians, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, primera cita, rosemary, ¿Debería taggear en español?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_Pigeon/pseuds/Killjoy_Pigeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol y una cita, ingredientes más que suficientes para el desastre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Lalonde &amp; Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kanaya: Dejar la habitación.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tu nombre es Kanaya Maryam, el día de hoy esperabas tener un ameno encuentro con la humana Rose Lalonde, más has pasado horas esperando su llegada sin mucho éxito. ¿Qué harás?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Observo frente a mí y todo lo que hay es una pequeña mesa al igual que una silla al otro lado de esta, se supone que una joven de cabello rubio se sentaría ahí, más han pasado horas y todavía no aparece. Tranquilamente decido hacer a un lado el asiento en el que esperé hasta ahora y procedo a levantarme, ya hubo tiempo más que de sobra como para que ella llegase, seguro encontró algo mejor que hacer o incluso olvidó que nos veríamos el día de hoy, realmente no importa.</p><p>Es un poco decepcionante que Rose no se presentase a nuestra reunión, más no puedo evitar pensar que en parte es mi culpa, quizás teme el que pueda morder su cuello en busca de sangre o tal vez a que la rebane por la mitad como hice con Eridan.</p><p>Mientras me dirijo a la salida de la habitación me sigo planteando razones que justifiquen porque Rose seria recelosa a la idea de tener un momento a solas conmigo, quizás y solo quizás, soy más feliz creyendo que tiene miedo a que no recordó este evento que yo tanto anhelé, o incluso peor, que si lo recordase pero que lo considerara baladí y por consiguiente creyera que no valía la pena acudir.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo también temería y tomaría la decisión de evitar este encuentro. <strike>–-</strike>Me digo a mí misma en voz baja, incluso sabiendo que es una mentira infantil y una afirmación incluso absurda.</p><p>Antes de llegar a la puerta escucho el inconfundible sonido de unos nudillos chocando contra el metal, me apresuro a tomar el pomo para abrir y del otro lado, para mi más absoluta sorpresa se halla Dave cargando a una semiinconsciente muchacha en sus brazos,</p><p><strike>--</strike> Hola, Kanaya, me alegra haberte encontrado, necesito pedirte un favor. <strike>–-</strike>Dijo el joven con presura.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Un gusto, Dave ¿qué necesitas?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Mira, Rose ha estado bebiendo como una maldita alcohólica y no puedo permitir que ella esté así sin nadie que la cuide. <strike>–-</strike>Aquella oración contenía demasiada información mientras que paradójicamente decía muy poco.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Discúlpame ¿cuidarla de qué? <strike>-–</strike>Mucha información faltaba, pero mi prioridad es Rose, sin importar si tengo el panorama completo o no.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ya veo, pero ¿por qué no puedes cuidarla tú?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tengo que buscar a Terezi, no por ser ciega creo que el payaso asesino vaya a sentir compasión.</p><p><strike>--</strike> En eso tienes razón, deberías encontrarla lo más pronto posible, yo cuidaré de Rose mientras sea necesario.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Muchas gracias, por cierto ¿sabes por qué está usando ese vestido? la escuché balbucear algo sobre una cita, pero no logré comprender mucho más.</p><p>Dave me hizo notar lo obvio, Rose utilizaba un bellísimo vestido naranja de una sola pieza, este se ceñía sobre su cuerpo y resaltaba su esbelta figura, una diadema amarilla y un collar del mismo color que le hacía juego, estos se posaban sobre su cabellera y su cuello respectivamente, como punto final, unos hermosos aretes en forma de sol, era la primera vez que la veía utilizar pendientes.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo... <strike>--</strike>Dudé un momento antes de responderle al chico de los lentes<strike>--</strike>. Teníamos planeado un encuentro, pero no era una cita o algo que denotase intención por formar una relación roja o en realidad, una relación perteneciente a cualquier cuadrante.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No soy la persona que sepa más sobre amor o sobre moda, pero no me jodas ¿de verdad crees que Rose se puso esa ropa linda solo por qué sí?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Realmente no lo sé ¿ella lo haría? Si ese fuese el caso yo estoy vestida de forma inadecuada para esta situación. <strike>-–</strike>Observé mi ropa, una larga falda roja y una sosa camiseta negra con algún símbolo sobre ella, me sentí un poco fuera de lugar y avergonzada, ciertamente me plantee vestir algo más formal, pero me rehusé al creer que estaba ilusionándome en demasía—.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Mira, no lo sé, solo digo lo que pienso y pienso que Rose se vistió así para llamar tu atención y su exceso con el alcohol también se relaciona contigo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿El que Rose consuma ese líquido soporífero se relaciona conmigo? <strike>–-</strike>Estaba incrédula, no veía que relación había entre una cosa y la otra.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Quizás tenía miedo o vergüenza, no puedo imaginar otra razón, pregúntale a ella cuándo se despierte, aunque me encantaría responder todas tus preguntas tengo que buscar a alguien.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tienes Razón, lamento apropiarme de tu preciado tiempo, por favor, cuida de Terezi.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Gracias, Kanaya. <strike>–-</strike>Con delicadeza procedió a colocar a Rose sobre mis brazos<strike>--</strike>. Te lo suplico, no permitas que nada le pase.</p><p>Aunque siempre cargara con esa fachada de chico “cool” y distante, Dave en realidad era una persona afectiva, debía asegurarme de cuidar de Rose, no solamente por mi propio deseo de hacerlo, sino también por la confianza que él estaba depositando en mí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No tienes porqué preocuparte, juro dar mi vida si es necesario para protegerla. <strike>–-</strike>El albino sonrió un poco y se fue.</p><p>Doy media vuelta sobre mí misma y me encamino a un sillón cercano donde poder acostar a Rose. Mientras caminó me fijo en su rostro, sus finos labios se encuentran teñidos por un intenso azabache, a diferencia de los humanos, los trolls poseen labios naturalmente negros, pero ver a una humana con esta característica despierta cierta curiosidad, me preguntó cómo se vería si usase mi labial verde, quizás si la besara... Prontamente me deshago de esos pensamientos, no me llevarán a nada bueno.</p><p>Dejo a Rose recostada sobre el sillón y voy por una silla para sentarme delante de ella y observarla. Su blondo cabello me resulta fascinante, ningún troll posee pelo que no sea negro y frente a mí hay una humana, una preciosa humana de áurea cabellera, con tersa y blanca piel, con unos labios que besaría sin dudar, tal belleza se siente irreal a la par que distante, dudo seriamente que ella se interesase por mí y aun así aquí estoy, admirándola, cual mortal admiraría a un Dios.</p><p>Y pese a todo, mi estamento anterior no está alejado de la realidad, la última de los Rainbowdrinkers observando con total fascinación a alguien que ha alcanzado el estatus de una deidad y no cualquier deidad, una capaz de acelerar su corazón sin necesidad de tal cosa como la divinidad, es tan solo una capa más de profundidad en la barrera que nos separa. Cierro mis ojos y suavemente exhalo aire, me aflige pensar que nunca tendría oportunidad con alguien así.</p><p>Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y sigo observando a la rubia frente a mí, noto que lentamente sus párpados empiezan a abrirse.</p><p><strike>--</strike> KANAYA!? <strike>--</strike>Su voz se alza y sus párpados se abren bruscamente.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Buenas noches, Rose ¿cómo te encuentras?</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Qeu ago aquí? <strike>-–</strike>Los efectos de la bebida fermenta eran obvios, incluso su capacidad para hablar correctamente se veía afectada.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Dave me ha pedido que te cuide.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Yo? Si yo stoy perfecta! No ay de qe cuidarme.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Lamento ser la que te informe, pero no estás en condiciones para andar por ahí sola.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¡Vamos, Kayana! Sí las dhos sabemos qe stoy bien! Sholamente tome un poquititito, un poquito de nada!</p><p><strike>--</strike> Rose, no.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Entoces ¿qe quuieres qe haga aquí? No hay nada paara hacer!</p><p><strike>--</strike> Podrías empezar por decirme por qué faltaste a nuestro encuentro. <strike>--</strike>Lo último que quería era molestarla, pero realmente necesitaba una respuesta.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Encurento? Encuentro... MIERDA EL ENCURENTRO.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Efectivamente.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No me digash qe falte, por favor, dime qe si vine.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Estuve aquí esperando durante un par de horas, pero nunca apareciste y como mencioné anteriormente, Dave te trajo cargada en sus brazos hace relativamente poco.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, Kanaya, de verdad lo siento muchísimo. <strike>–-</strike>Por primera vez en la noche Rose decía algo sin sonar adormecida o influenciada por el alcohol, en su rostro se hacía presente el arrepentimiento y la culpa.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Realmente no importa, seguramente encontraste algo mejor que hacer.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No es azí, de verdad, es qe yo… <strike>-–</strike>Antes de continuar con la oración se detuvo en seco, evidentemente había algo que dudaba si contarme o no.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Es que tú…</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo…</p><p>Silencio, otra oración que no se llegaba a concretar, ideas inconclusas lanzadas al aire y más incertidumbre sobre mí, si ella no quería decirlo yo no la obligaría, decidí que lo mejor era cambiar el sujeto de la conversación.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Dime la verdad Rose, el estado en el que te encuentras ahora mismo ¿soy responsable de él? <strike>-–</strike>El albino lo había mencionado anteriormente y esta era el momento indicado para preguntarlo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No! Es decir, ¡sí! ¡AHHHH! <strike>–-</strike>Rose gruñó debido a la frustración.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Por favor, explícame, Rose, no lo entiendo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No lo zé! Ay muchas cosas! Gamzee y Terezi, Toda la gen te muertha  qe hay en ste sitio! Nuestra sita! NUESTRA CITA! <strike>-–</strike>Su voz denotaba lo que era claro, estaba alterada y necesitaba sacar lo que sea que tuviese adentro.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ok, Rose, te pediré que te calmes y abordaremos esto punto por punto. ¿Está bien?</p><p>Rose respiró profundamente varias veces antes de empezar a hablar y yo por mi parte atisbaba cada segundo, una actividad tan mundana como el respirar, incluso eso me hacía embelesarme en ella, sus facciones y expresión ¿realmente era normal que me fijase en tales minucias? La respuesta la sé más que nadie, no, sin duda soy una causa perdida.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Iniisiando por el inicio, Gamze y Terezi ¿puedes guradar un shecreto? Esos doos ti enen de esas relasiines raras de los trols, una dee las negras, la de la pica.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Vaya, esto ciertamente es sorprendente.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Verdad qe zi? Y lo peorno es ezo, lo peor es pensar como se lo tmaran Karcat y Dabe, nhon creo qu e les de mucha grashia zaber que les ponem los cuernos con um pallaso sicopata, al menos no a Dave.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ambas podemos intuir que es así y que si esta relación llega a salir a la luz lo más probable es que cause una disputa y posteriormente situaciones incomodas. <strike>–-</strike>Ahora no podía evitar el sentirme mal por Dave, él preocupado por Terezi y ella ocupada persiguiendo a Gamzee, que situación tan cruel.</p><p><strike>--</strike> He pnsado ser su cosa del trebol, la qe evita qe se maten.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Su Auspitice? Créeme, es un trabajo arduo el cual pocos aprecian.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Segurop qe tú lo apreciariías.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Discúlpame?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tú segruo me apresiarias.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Por supuesto que te aprecio, Rose. <strike>–-</strike>Y mucho más de lo que crees” pensé, sin llegar a decirlo en voz alta.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Quishiera tener e lvalor qe tú tienes.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No veo la relación entre una supuesta osadía que presumes poseo y el aprecio que te manifiesto.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Su amor ez than raro, cuadrantes, picaz, tréboles, corazones, matesprites, kismesitudes, moirialilan como se llamen, no lo entiendo, pro me atrae. – De forma consciente o inconsciente, Rose dejó mi duda en el aire.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Con gusto podría explicártelo todo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Explicamelo TOOOOOODO, ez más, enseñamelo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo no comprendo a que te refieres. –Ella me tomó de los hombros y me miró directamente a los ojos.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Kanaya, quiero que me lo enseñes TODO, todos los cuadrantes. <strike>-–</strike>Segunda ocasión en esta conversación en que Rose sonaba como una persona racional–. sabex perfectamente a qué me brefiero.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo… Tengo que considerarlo. <strike>–-</strike>Tomé sus manos y las quité de mis hombros—. ¿Podrías continuar? Aún hay puntos que tocar.</p><p>Por un momento Rose dudó seguir la conversación, era evidente que no quería dejar atrás el tema de mostrarle los cuadrantes, finalmente suspiró y volvió a hablar.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Lo de Gamzee y Terezi ni siqiera es la punta del isberg, este sitio está yeno de gente meurta, hay pro lo nemos 4 trolls decapitados y Gamshie tiebe sus cabezas, porbablemnte hay más gente muetra!</p><p><strike>--</strike> Efectivamente, hay más trolls muertos, pero preferiría no tener que darte información o detalles sobre eso. <strike>–-</strike>Mi propia muerte y el posterior beso con Karkat por ejemplo, es información que estoy segura Rose será más feliz sin saber.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Pro eso no es lo inportante, nu estra cita! Aruine unestra cita!</p><p><strike>--</strike> Aunque esta situación no sea ideal yo no diría que “arruinaste” nada.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Caro qe lo hice! No me peresenté! Llegué boracha e inculso ahora, solamenta estoy quejándome y diciendo sinsentidos!</p><p><strike>--</strike> Aunque digas eso seguramente hay una razón detrás de todo ¿no es así?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Haymuchasrazones. <strike>-–</strike>Dijo la rubia de forma acelerada.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Podrías decírmelas? <strike>-–</strike>Llegados a este punto la curiosidad realmente me consumía.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No soi lo suifcientemente valinete.</p><p><strike>--</strike> El simple hecho de que estés aquí es una prueba de que te equivocas, eres una chica denodada, Rose, lo sé porque lo he visto con mis propios globos oculares.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No me refijero  aeso.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿A qué podrías referirte entonces?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Kanagya ¿alguna vez has uqverido hacer algyo y no htas tenido el valor para hacerlzo?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo… <strike>--</strike>Pensé por un segundo—. No sé cómo responder.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Pseu yosí sé, las respueta es sí, por eso tomé qería desinibirme.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Por qué? <strike>–-</strike>Pregunté casi por reflejo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Es una desizión.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Una decisión? <strike>–-</strike>Repetí sus palabras con esperanza de conseguir más información.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sí, es una decisión que ya thomé, pero ees difíci,l no depende solo dye mí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Si no depende solo de ti ¿de quién más depende?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Dhe la persona ba la que quierto amar.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No puedo decir que lo comprendo del todo. <strike>–-</strike>Decidí sincerarme ante Rose.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Kanaya, ewl amor ejs algoo muy complejo, por eos te invité a eshta cita.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tú deseas conocer sobre el amor de los trolls, más has logrado despertar mi propio interés sobre el amor humano.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo puedgo mostsrartelo. <strike>-–</strike>Sonrío con torpeza—. Claro, soolo si tú quiceres.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Aunque tentadora, lamento informarte que no puedo aceptar tu propuesta, no estás en condiciones de mostrarme nada.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Hes tentadora? eotcnnes ¿sí la aceptarías en otra situasión? <strike>–-</strike>Su coqueta sonrisa se iluminaba al pronunciar esas palabras.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Quiero decir, aunque interesante, no puedo aceptarla. <strike>–-</strike>Inventé la primera tontería que se me ocurrió para desviar la atención del estúpido comentario que había hecho.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ya veo… <strike>-–</strike>Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus violetas ojos pasaron de mirarme a estar fijos en el suelo.</p><p>Realmente me estaba incomodando no saber cómo lidiar con Rose en este estado de semiclaridad, un segundo estaba feliz, al otro insinuaba querer probar los cuadrantes conmigo y cuando menos lo esperaba, estaba triste, percibo que el decir casi cualquier cosa podría acabar horriblemente mal, pero ya estando en esta situación arriesgar podría ser la apuesta más segura.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tras lo que has dicho y por lo que puedo inferir ¿puedo realizar una pregunta?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Supongo. –Su tono es tímido, la vergüenza en su voz es simplemente notoria.</p><p><strike>--</strike> En realidad son dos preguntas, espero este pequeño tecnicismo no te incomode.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sinceramente siempre me gusstas, hablar contigo.</p><p>Aquella respuesta me dejó fría, entre su balbuceo juraría haber escuchado “gustas” más esa palabra poco o nada tiene que ver con la oración ¿creer en que es un simple error sintáctico o tomar todo esto en serio? El estar influenciada por el etanol en el fermento de uvas que consumió y los dejes irónicos que por momentos adornaban nuestras conversaciones tampoco ayudan a esclarecer mi incertidumbre.</p><p>Si las suposiciones basadas en comportamiento errático y mi incredulidad frente a su capacidad actual para expresar su verdadero sentir no van a hacer más que llenarme de dudas entonces haré lo más lógico, buscar respuestas, por ambiguas que estas sean. Me tomé un instante y formulé mi pregunta.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Primero, te referiste a este encuentro como una “cita” ¿tenías propósitos románticos?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo… ¿Rearmente tengo qe responder?</p><p><strike>--</strike> No estás obligada a ello, más creo que ambas saldremos beneficiadas si somos sinceras la una con la otra. <strike>–-</strike>Quería sonar segura de mí misma, pero incluso yo titubeaba sobre si creer lo que había dicho hasta ahora o atribuirlo todo a reacciones imprudentes tomadas por el licor.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Eshtá bien, sí, qería haser algo romántico.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Puedo proseguir con mi segunda pregunta?</p><p><strike>--</strike> No lo sé ¿puedes? <strike>–-</strike>Soltó una pequeña risa y con ello logró aligerar un poco el ambiente.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Por supuesto que puedo. <strike>–-</strike>Respondí parcialmente en burla y parcialmente como desafío.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Entonses haslo, tontita. <strike>–-</strike>Sacó su lengua y movió ligeramente la cabeza.</p><p>¿Un gesto tonto e infantil? Por supuesto que lo era y estoy segura de que si cualquier otro individuo diferente a Rose lo hubiese hecho me habría resultado irritante, pero no era el caso, lo había hecho la sensata y reservada Rose Lalonde y con total seguridad podía decir que amaba cuando hacía estos pequeños gestos tan dispares a la persona que era habitualmente.</p><p>Pero no podía evidenciar esto, no era el momento para ello, fingí no inmutarme por su provocación y realicé mi siguiente pregunta.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Llegaste a mencionar el alcohol y que lo tomaste para desinhibirte ¿por qué haría algo así?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ya saves, llo tenía un po co de ansiedad y… Al inisio era zolo un poco, pero tneía meidio y al fuinal me apsé y llo lo siento, de verdad.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Entonces me estás diciendo que faltaste debido a una causa externa, en este caso el alcohol y no debido a mí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿A ti? ¿Llo por qé faltairia devido ati?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ya sabes soy una de las que ustedes humanos llaman "Vampiros" aunque el término correcto es "Rainbowdrinker" pensé que quizás tú me tenías miedo. <strike>--</strike>Aunque decir la verdad en voz alta era vergonzoso también era un alivio poder sacar las dudas de mí pecho.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Llo? Ya quisi era yo qe me mordiedas.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Rose, estoy segura de que en este momento no entiendes el peso de tu afirmación.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Caro qe lo enteindo, tú usarás tus comillos para modrer, poshiblemente en la vena yogural.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yugular –Corregí su discurso casi de forma inconsciente.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No mhe interumpaas.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Lo lamento, por favor, continúa.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Bueno, lo qe iva, modreras la yogural causando doz pekeñas y porufundas eridas, luego chuparas la zangre.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Bueno, debo admitir que tienes plena consciencia sobre lo que supone tu afirmación.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Te dije qe no me interumpas.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Disculpa, pensé que no tenías nada más que agregar -- Ahora estaba realmente curiosa sobre que sería lo siguiente que diría Rose.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Cunado me muredas debido al cúmulo d tu saliba y mi sange es casi 100% seguro qe tu labial deje una macra de beso.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Perdona?</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿No sería sexy? <strike>--</strike>Dijo Rose mientras me guiñaba el ojo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo...</p><p><strike>--</strike> Dime...Kanaya ¿No es tás cuirosa por ver el contarste qe hará tu labial verde sorbe mi blaca piel?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Quizás un poco... – La razón me decía que estaba mal, pero Rose, Rose me <em>insinuaba </em>que estaba bien dejarme llevar.</p><p>La chica frente a mí se detiene por un instante mientras sus ojos se encuentran con los mío, su rostro se acerca paulatinamente hasta que por fin logra asentarse suficientemente cerca de mi oído, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo cuando la escucho susurrar.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Eres tan linda…</p><p>Siento los oscuros pliegues de su boca posarse suavemente sobre mi pómulo derecho, un beso, se mueve un poco y planta otro beso, seguido de otro y otro más, sus labios finalmente rozaron los míos, era apenas perceptible el contacto en la comisura, pero era más que suficiente para que me estremeciese y que el bochorno se apoderase de mí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sabes qe puedo sentrir el calor de tu rostro ¿verdad?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Honestamente ¿crees que me importa ahora mismo? <strike>–-</strike>La vergüenza sin duda estaba presente en mí, pero palidecía al compararse con mi deseo de estar con Rose.</p><p>Cierro mis ojos, esperando el tan ansiado momento en que nuestros labios se toquen, un segundo, dos segundos, tres… El esperado ósculo llegó, pero para mi sorpresa y parcial desilusión, no a mi boca si no a mi mentón, a Rose no parece importarle en lo más mínimo y sigue marcando un negro sendero a través de mi cuello.</p><p>Sus labios cesan el roce contra mi piel, ella coloca su mano sobre mis ojos, impidiéndome ver, únicamente puedo sentir como nuestras respiraciones chocan la una con la otra, el ensordecedor silencio de la habitación es enterrado por aquel suave acezo y el acelerado palpitar de mi corazón. Eventualmente siento su tacto aligerarse, su palma se separa y por fin me permite ver su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del mío, su semblante teñido de color rojo me probaba que yo no era la única avergonzada en esta situación.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Kanaya…Yo… <strike>--</strike>Traga saliva con fuerza y cruza su mirada con la mía, sus ya de por si sonrojadas mejillas se tornan aún más rojas.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tú…</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo creo que. <strike>-–</strike>realizó una pequeña pausa antes de seguir— Te amo.</p><p>Sentí la sangre subir a mi rostro, Rose tenía su jeme revestido por un fuerte color escarlata, pero yo no era menos, la única diferencia notable era mi rubor color jade.</p><p>Cerré mis ojos y... Sentí su aliento, un golpe de realidad dio contra mí, Rose estaba alcoholizada y besarla en este momento sería aprovecharme de ella. Alejé mi rostro de el de la rubia y me levanté de mi asiento.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿¡Kanaya!? ¿A doden vas? -- Rose se apresuró a gritar.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Lo siento, Rose, no puedo hacer esto.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¡PERO!</p><p><strike>--</strike> Quédate aquí, hablaremos de esto en otro momento.</p><p>Caminé rápidamente hacía la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir la volví a ver, sentada en aquel sillón, gotas negras caían de sus ojos producto del rímel y sus lágrimas, quise ir a ella, abrazar, consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad, antes me había dejado llevar por el deseo y no sabía si sería capaz de evitarlo una segunda vez.</p><p>Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta, dejando atrás quizás la única oportunidad que tendría de estar con Rose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rose: Despertar.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tu nombre es Rose Lalonde, te despiertas en un sillón y recuerdas los eventos de la noche anterior, estás totalmente avergonzada de tu comportamiento y quieres encontrar a la chica frente a la que te humillaste para tratar de corregir tus errores y más importante, confesarle tus sentimientos. ¿Qué harás?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abro mis ojos y soy recibida por los lánguidos muros de la habitación, un recordatorio más de la precaria situación en la que me encuentro, atrapada en un meteorito, rodeada por extraterrestres de piel gris, cadáveres y alcohol.</p><p>Al mencionar la última palabra pasé mi mano por mi rostro, buscando quitarme la somnolencia, al tacto con mi piel sentí los restos de lo que anoche había sido mi maquillaje, el negro cosmético me trajo reminiscencia de la lamentable escena que había protagonizado.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Mierda. <strike>–-</strike>Me llevo las manos al rostro y tiro un poco de mi cabello<strike>--</strike>. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?</p><p>Anoche no solamente había faltado a nuestra cita, no solamente me había presentado ebria, no solamente había hecho cosas indecentes, lo peor de todo es que me había quedado llorando en aquél estúpido sillón, sin el coraje necesario para decirle a Kanaya que se quedara a mi lado.</p><p>Salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude, tenía que aclarar las cosas con la troll, pero antes de cualquier discusión sobre ese tema debía dejar de parecer un desastre, lo único que pedía era no encontrarme con nadie de camino.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¡WOW!</p><p><strike>--</strike> Por todos los Horroterrores ¿esto es en serio?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Te ves como la mierda. <strike>–-</strike>Dave respondió sin rastro de vacilación.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Haré caso omiso de tu completa falta de tacto por esta ocasión, pero quiero que sepas que eso fue extremadamente grosero.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Primero que nada, que jodan al sentido del tacto.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Vale. <strike>--</strike>Simplemente dejé pasar su comentario, no tenía la energía suficiente como para debatir.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Segundo ¿por qué estás así? ¿dónde está Kanaya?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sobre la primera pregunta, haré uso de mis grandes habilidades lingüísticas para manifestar que no estoy dispuesta a responder en este momento.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Vaya, realmente has logrando convencerme ya no tengo curiosidad alguna. <strike>–-</strike>Dave contestó y me guiñó el ojo a través de sus lentes, era bueno saber que al menos era comprensivo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Y respecto a la segunda, por mucho que me pese no puedo responderte, no sé en donde se encuentra.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo podría jurar que estaba contigo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Como podrás apreciar, no es el caso.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Pero hace un rato la vi, estaba fuera de la habitación donde te dejé.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Es imposible, ella dejó la habitación anoche.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No, te estoy diciendo la verdad, varias veces fui a verte, ella estaba ahí y me impedía entrar, decía que estabas descansando y que era mejor no molestarte.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No puedo creerlo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ya sé que debí insistir más, pero llevarle la contraria a la señorita vampiro-troll-alienígena que juró dar su vida con tal de protegerte no me parecía la mejor de las decisiones, recuerda, tenemos que evitar los Daves muertos, ellos son el enemigo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ESO NO, IDIOTA… Espera ¿qué? <strike>–-</strike>Las palabras de Dave me había desconcertado, tanto por lo que Kanaya presumiblemente había dicho, como por la mención de “Daves muertos” en plural.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Perdona, tuve esa conversación con Terezi hace algún tiempo.</p><p>La mención de Terezi por su parte me hizo recordar el secreto del amorío negro con Gamzee, quizás esta era la oportunidad correcta para confesar, antes de que todo se fuese a pique.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Mira, si cometo un error un Dave muerto aparece, mi misión como Caballero del Tiempo, es… Ya sabes, evitar morir y condenar nuestra línea temporal.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Está bien, me resulta preocupante el funcionamiento de los bucles temporales y la insinuación sobre diversos tú muriendo en un ciclo interminable que solamente se puede evitar con tu intervención… ¿Futura? Supongo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No pienses mucho en ello, estoy bien así, de verdad, además, hace bastante tiempo que ningún yo futuro ha venido a salvarme el culo así que supongo que estamos bien… O estamos en una línea temporal condenada, cualquiera de los dos casos sirve.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Muchas gracias señor Strider, con sus tranquilizadoras palabras ahora podré conciliar el sueño por las noches.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No se preocupe señorita Lalonde, es un placer ser quien permita que no pase sus noches en vela.</p><p>Ambos nos reímos estridentemente, era bueno tener una conversación frívola y exigua con tu amigo de vez en cuando, sobre todo después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Toma. –Me dijo mientras me entregaba un pequeño empaque de toallitas húmedas.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Tú por qué tienes algo así? <strike>–-</strike>Pregunté intentando fastidiarlo un poco.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Vivimos rodeados de aliens con sangre de colorcitos, hay que estar listo siempre, no quiero descubrir si tendrán algún VIH espacial que se contagia por contacto o algo así ¡Es adaptarse o morir! <strike>–-</strike>Dave exageraba su tono de voz para sonar lo más dramático posible.</p><p>Continuamos la conversación mientras que yo sacaba uno de los pañitos para limpiar la catástrofe apoteósica que seguramente era mi rostro en ese momento.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No sabía que sufrías hematofobia.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No lo hago, pero tras ver todo lo que he visto prefieres estar listo para deshacerte de ella. <strike>–-</strike>Por un momento regresó a su habitual cara seria, pero el tono burlón con el que me hablaba no tardó en hacerse presente una vez más<strike>--</strike>. Además, no todos tenemos una linda novia vampira o un fetiche por la sangre.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Estás insinuando que tengo un fetiche con la sangre?</p><p><strike>--</strike> No, estoy insinuando que tienes un fetiche que involucra colmillos en tu garganta. <strike>–-</strike>Una vez más se burlaba de mí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Primero que nada, estás equivocado, segundo ¿en serio vamos a hacer Kinkshaming?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Primero que nada, acabas de insinuar que efectivamente tengo razón, segundo, no, solamente soy yo abriendo mi bocota, lo último que deseo es que alguien haga un análisis profundo de mi psique y saque conclusiones sobre mis fetiches.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ahora tenemos una conversación pendiente, empezaremos por cosas simples, espero te guste hablar sobre el conflicto edípico.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Estás consciente de que ni siquiera he tenido una figura materna ¿verdad?</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso? –Apenas terminé de hablar fingí anotar en una libreta imaginaría.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tengo lo que me merezco, por favor, ya para, no volveré a cuestionar tus fetiches en voz alta.</p><p>Su respuesta me alegró de sobremanera, no puedo evitar reírme, muevo mi cabeza hacia delante mientras pongo mis manos sobre mi abdomen.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ya vale, quédate quieta.</p><p>Dave toma la toallita que tenía en mi mano y me mira durante un segundo, la risa se detiene de golpe.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Cierra los ojos.</p><p>Seguí su orden y sentí una leve presión sobre mis parpados. La acción duró alrededor de 10 segundos, un silencio abrumador se hizo presente, no me atreví a decir una sola palabra debido a la sorpresa.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Listo, ya te ves perfecta.</p><p>Cuando abrí mis ojos, Dave estaba parado frente a mí, sonriéndome.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Probablemente me equivoque, pero deberías volver a donde estabas.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Pero…</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ambos sabemos que es una situación plausible y si me equivoco simplemente debes ir a otro lugar, no hay perdida.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tienes razón.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Por supuesto que la tengo, ahora ¡VE A POR ELLA, REINA!</p><p>Sonreí y giré los ojos debido al comentario final, me puse camino a la habitación, pero antes de eso volteé por última vez para ver a Dave.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Puedo decirte algo? Pero no me cuestiones.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Está bien.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No te encapriches con Terezi. <strike>–-</strike>Pude ver como suspiró antes de responderme.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, pero tú ten en cuenta el mío.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Lo haré.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ella es la indicada.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Eso no es un consejo, es una aseveración. <strike>–-</strike>Tragué un poco de saliva tras darme cuenta de que había implicado con mi respuesta.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No sé qué sea eso, pero espero que sea bueno. <strike>–-</strike>Era un poco estúpido sentirme aliviada ya que Dave sin rastro alguno de duda sabía de mis sentimientos, pero no pude evitarlo.</p><p>Di una vuelta sobre mí misma y emprendí camino hacía mi destino, el cuarto que había presenciado el descomunal fracaso que fue la noche anterior. Los segundos que pasé caminando se me hacían eternos, los asépticos muros grises faltos de decoración, el sepulcral silencio y mis nervios tampoco eran de mucha ayuda.</p><p>Mientras caminaba pensaba en mis acciones de la noche anterior y como podría explicarle a Kanaya la situación, algunos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, eran borrosos y ni siquiera estaba segura de cuan veraces podían ser ciertas cosas de las que “recordaba”.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sé que ella dejó la habitación anoche, por eso lloré y mi maquillaje se corrió, estoy segura.</p><p><strike>--</strike> También sé que dije algo sobre ella mordiéndome. <strike>-–</strike>Me paré un segundo al darme cuenta<strike>--</strike>. Dave tenía razón, demonios.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Mencioné la decisión… ¿Pero llegué siquiera a mencionar que significaba? <strike>–-</strike>Vaya desastre, ni siquiera le había dicho que significaba para mí ni porqué la amaba.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Porqué la amaba…</p><p><strike>--</strike> LE DIJE QUE LA AMABA, ¿FUE DEMASIADO APRESURADO? CREO QUE LA ASUSTÉ, OH POR AMOR A LOS BIGOTES DE JASPERS.</p><p>La sesión de inconmensurable desaprobación sobre las acciones de mi yo borracha tendría que esperar a un momento más oportuno ya que por fin había llegado a aquel sitio, frente a mi yace una puerta cerrada la cual podría o no revelar en su interior a una troll con el signo de virgo en su camiseta.</p><p>Los nervios empiezan a aflorar en mí, la idea de que dentro de esa habitación posiblemente se encontrase Kanaya me revolvía el estómago. Tomé el picaporte y lentamente lo giré, empujé la puerta de la forma más discreta posible y miré en su interior.</p><p>Nada, absolutamente nada, una habitación llena de la carencia de cualquier cosa que me resultase relevante, un estúpido sillón, una mesa y un par de sillas, respiré profundamente y me metí en el cuarto.</p><p>Ver aquel estúpido sillón solo me traía recuerdos de mis actos, realmente detestaba todo lo que había ocurrido, no es como si no lo desease en primer lugar, pero sin duda esa no era mi idea para nuestra primera cita.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Perfecto, Kanaya no está. <strike>–-</strike>Empecé a caminar en círculos y a exteriorizar mis pensamientos, tenía que sacar toda la frustración de alguna forma.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No debí decirle que la amaba. <strike>–-</strike>Realmente lo sentía, realmente la quería, pero esta vez me había apresurado demasiado.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ni siquiera debí haber concertado una cita. <strike>–-</strike>Sabía que iba a terminar mal y aun así decidí hacerlo, que idiota.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Todo lo que pasó anoche fue un error. <strike>–-</strike>Me arrepentía profundamente del fiasco que había causado.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Al menos no la besé. <strike>–-</strike>Todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero al menos no había besado a Kanaya mientras estaba borracha, lo ultimó que debería probar es el horrendo sabor del alcohol, sobre todo si está acompañado de los labios de un desastre como yo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Vaya, con que así es como te sientes. <strike>–-</strike>Me giré y ahí estaba ella, parada debajo del marco de la puerta.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Kanaya…</p><p>Ella permaneció en silencio y me observó con un rostro estoico, no podía encontrar rastro alguno de emoción aparte de la solitaria lagrima verde que se deslizó por su mejilla.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Kanaya, no sé qué habrás escuchado, pero no es lo que parece. <strike>–-</strike>Empecé a temblar y sentí que las piernas me flaqueaban, esto no podía estar ocurriendo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Está bien Rose, lo comprendo. <strike>–-</strike>Su voz se quebraba, aunque intentase fingir calma.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¡No! ¡De verdad no lo comprendes! <strike>–-</strike>Extendí mi brazo para acercarme a ella.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Aléjate.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Qué…?</p><p><strike>--</strike> No te acerques a mí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Por favor, déjame explicarte. <strike>–-</strike>Di un paso más en dirección a ella.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¡ALÉJATE!</p><p><strike>--</strike> Solo escúchame Kanaya, por favor.<strike> –-</strike>Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos incesantemente.</p><p><strike>--</strike> YA ESCUCHÉ SUFICIENTE ¿O ACASO HAY ALGO MÁS QUE QUIERAS AGREGAR? ESTARÉ ENCANTADA SI ESTA VEZ POR LO MENOS ME LO DICES DE FRENTE.<strike> -–</strike>Tomó el pomo de la puerta con rabia, sus intenciones eran previsibles.</p><p><strike>--</strike> NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES SOLA.</p><p>La única respuesta que recibí fue el seco golpe de la puerca contra el marco y el eco de mis sollozos en la ahora vacía habitación.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Por favor…</p><p>Otra vez estaba llorando sola en esa habitación, sin valor para ir tras Kanaya y aclarar las cosas, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía culpar al alcohol en esta ocasión. Caí rendida al piso y en mi lamento lo descubrí, yo no era buena para ella y no valía la pena lastimarla más.</p><p>¿Realmente esto es lo que significaba mi decisión? ¿Todo mi pensamiento sobre amarla se reducía a palabras bonitas que en la práctica no eran más que mentiras? Quiero amarla, la amo ¿pero por qué no soy capaz de decírselo?</p><p>Me levanté y caminé hasta el sillón mientras miraba a los lánguidos muros de la habitación, otro recordatorio de mi precaria situación, beoda, rodeada de personas a las que lastimaba y con el corazón roto.</p><p>Me recosté en el sillón y pasé mi mano por mi rostro intentando quitarme las lágrimas, hoy no tenía maquillaje, pero había protagonizado una escena aún más lamentable.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Mierda. <strike>–-</strike>Me llevé las manos al rostro y tiré de mi cabello.</p><p>Las lágrimas y los quejidos eran incontrolables, no tenía el valor para salir por esa puerta y menos para encarar a Kanaya, por mucho que la quisiera si no hacía nada por demostrárselo yo no la merecía, el rendirme parecía la única opción lógica.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kanaya: Huir de la escena.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahora sabes la verdad, has escuchado como la persona a la que amas rechaza de forma fulminante cualquier clase de sentimientos por ti, con el corazón roto y guiada por tus sentimientos decides huir del lugar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salí corriendo sin rumbo fijo, lo único que quería alejarme de ese sitio, tenía que calmarme y aclarar mis pensamientos, ya era la segunda ocasión que dejaba a Rose, sola y llorando y esta segunda oportunidad si cabe la posibilidad, era aún peor que la primera.</p><p>Llegué a un cuarto, entré sin siquiera fijarme, para sorpresa de nadie cuatro muros color gris marengo me recibían tras la puerta. Caminé hasta una esquina y me senté en el suelo, la pequeña habitación seguramente no llegaría a medir más de 8 metros cuadrados.</p><p>Inhalé profundamente y exhalé con lentitud, repetí el proceso varias veces, debía encontrar sosiego antes de actuar imprudentemente, de nuevo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ustedes dos son sorprendentes.</p><p>Alcé la mirada y frente a mí una demacrada Terezi habla.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No sé si debería recriminar el hecho de que la privacidad en este sitio es cercana a cero o empezar a cuestionar por qué te ves así.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Faygo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Faygo? <strike>–-</strike>Cuestioné sin entender el contexto de lo que dijo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sí, faygo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Faygo? <strike>–-</strike>Hice aún más énfasis en la pregunta, realmente no comprendía a que se refería.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Por amor a Jegus. <strike>-–</strike>Terezi procedió a llevar su mano al rostro en señal de decepción, suspiró un poco<strike>--</strike>. ¿Por qué estás llorando?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Problemas relacionados a sentimientos rojos. <strike>–-</strike>Quería ser sincera con Terezi, pero también quería evitar entrar en detalles.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Problemas con tu matesprit?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sí. <strike>–-</strike>Enseguida caí en cuenta de mi error e intenté corregirlo—. Ella no es mi matesprit, aun así, tenemos algunos problemas.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿La humana, Rose ¿no es tu matesprit?</p><p><strike>--</strike> No.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Tu problema es justamente ese?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Qué pasó?</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Por qué estás tan interesada? <strike>-–</strike>Era extraño que Terezi estuviese tan preocupada por mí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Aunque no lo parezca, mis amigos me importan.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Eso no justifica tú repentino interés sobre mí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Juguemos un juego. <strike>–-</strike>Sonrió levemente—. Tú me haces una pregunta y respondo, yo te hago una pregunta y respondes.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No veo la necesidad de hacer tal cosa.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tú estás aquí llorando sola, no pierdo nada si no preguntas.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Y tú estás vestida con ropa interior, una capa roja y aderezada por machas de algún liquido vertido sobre tu vestimenta ¿quién está en una situación peor?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Estamos <em>casi</em> en la misma situación, por lo tanto, te beneficia hablar conmigo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Explícate.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Es esa una pregunta? <strike>–-</strike>Relamió su labio inferior y volvió a sonreír.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Efectivamente, lo es. <strike>–-</strike>No quería entrar en su juego, pero hablar del tema quizás me haría sentir mejor.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tú tienes problemas con tu no-matesprit, yo tengo problemas con mi kismesis.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Tienes problemas?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Estás rompiendo las reglas. <strike>–-</strike>Una mueca burlona viste su rostro—. Es mi turno.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Supongo que ya no me puedo retractar.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Exactamente. <strike>–-</strike>Guarda silencio durante un par de segundos antes de lanzar su pregunta al aire—. Empecemos por el inicio ¿qué sientes por la humana?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Emociones rojas.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No sé por qué pregunté una cosa tan estúpida, es obvio lo que sientes.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Deberías pensar antes de hablar. <strike>–-</strike>Me sentía ligeramente ofendida de que declarara con tanta convicción que mis sentimientos eran notorios.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Puedes decir lo que quieras y creer que eres madura, pero si tú pensases las cosas antes de actuar y hablar no estarías en esta situación.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No tomaré en cuenta lo que acabas de decir porque es ridículamente obtuso.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Cree lo que quieras, simplemente estoy ayudando, en fin, haz tu pregunta.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Entonces… ¿Tienes un kismesis? <strike>–-</strike>Por lo que me había contado Rose anoche ya sabía la respuesta, más iniciar esta conversación progresivamente haría menos sospechoso el hecho de que tenía previo conocimiento, incluso podría ganarme la confianza de Terezi.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Estás rompiendo las reglas nuevamente, pero seré benevolente y responderé, sí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Vaya bodrio de respuesta, si me permites la expresión.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Deberías pensar antes de hablar. <strike>–-</strike>Terezi hizo una muy mala impresión de mí.</p><p>-- Yo sé que es Gamzee y que han estado viéndose en secreto, solamente quería ser cortés, pero si deseas jugar así entonces juguemos. <strike>-–</strike>Estaba irritada y sin la paciencia necesaria para aguantar sandeces.</p><p>Su expresión cambió instantáneamente, de esa presumida sonrisa llena de seguridad a una mueca de sorpresa, fácilmente podría compararla a una niña que fue descubierta mintiendo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Entonces lo sabes…</p><p><strike>--</strike> En un mundo ideal habríamos tenido una conversación perfectamente normal en donde por fin podríamos abrirnos la una a la otra para solucionar nuestros problemas, pero supongo no será el caso, siendo sincera estoy demasiado cansada como para tolerar estulticia de tu parte.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Piensas muy poco para todo lo que hablas.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ni siquiera intentaré parecer no ofendida, al menos explica tu ataque a mi persona porque no lo capto.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Si vamos a plantear escenarios fantásticos ¿por qué limitarse a pensar en una conversación yendo como deseas? En un mundo ideal estarías con la humana en este mismo instante.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Para tu información, claramente mi supuesto se adecua a esta situación, traer una idea inviable como el que Rose y yo formemos una relación solamente sería pensar en delirios absurdos.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Dame una sola razón por la que ese supuesto sea inviable.</p><p>Abrí la boca para responder y antes de decir la primera palabra me detuve, no estaba segura de como expresar “ella es literalmente inalcanzable” sin la esperable burla que derivaría de eso, estoy enamorada, pero no soy idiota.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Qué pasó Kanaya? ¿Acaso la humana te comió la lengua?<strike> –-</strike>Sorprendentemente ni siquiera tuve que decir algo para ser objeto de mofa.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ella es de forma no figurativa una diosa ¿crees por un solo segundo que alguien tan abrumadoramente fuera de mi alcance sería capaz de fijarse en mí?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Le das más crédito del que se merece. <strike>–-</strike>Me quedé pasmada, no me cabía en el cráneo como Terezi era capaz de decir tal cosa.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No puedo creer que digas algo así de ignaro.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Eso debería decirlo yo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Espero puedas sustentarlo, te escucho.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Antes que cualquier otra cosa ella es una humana como cualquier otra y si mi memoria no falla la última vez que revisé un humano podría enamorarse perfectamente de un troll.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Eso debes saberlo tú de primera mano ¿no es así?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Veo que en este sitio no se puede mantener un secreto. <strike>–-</strike>Se relamió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño.</p><p>Probablemente esté mal sentirme mejor al ya no ser la única expuesta y con “probablemente” me refiero a “definitivamente está mal” pero no me arrepiento.</p><p><strike>--</strike> A Dave se le nota ilusionado contigo y no me parece plausible la idea de que quiera cualquier tipo de relación con Gamzee.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ese es parte de mi problema, pero como tú no escuchas y solamente quieres ir directamente a mi cuello cuando hay la más mínima oportunidad para hacerme quedar mal.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Si lo del cuello lo hiciste de forma premeditada permíteme expresarte mi más sincero desagrado y profundo aborrecer.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No estoy interesada en relaciones negras en este momento, pero gracias por la oferta.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ni yo, con todo el disgusto que ha sido el cuadrante rojo lo que menos quiero ahora es vacilar a otros. <strike>–-</strike>Me avergoncé levemente, otra vez decía cosas sin pensar.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ya quisiera yo estar en tu posición.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ese es un comentario bastante osado de tu parte.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tu fiasco no es tan grande como te lo imaginas. <strike>--</strike>Hizo comillas con sus dedos al decir "fiasco".</p><p><strike>--</strike> Para ti, no eres parte de él y no entiendes todos los matices que lo forman.</p><p>Terezi empezó a reír de forma obscenamente exagerada, pasó un dedo por debajo de su ojo, fingiendo limpiar una inexistente lágrima.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Realmente eres graciosa.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No me causa la más mínima gracia.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Porque lo estás viendo desde tu perspectiva, no desde la mía. <strike>--</strike>Dijo aun riéndose, pero esta vez de forma más moderada.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Y cuál es tu perspectiva?</p><p><strike>--</strike> La perspectiva de la troll que ha escuchado cosas desde los conductos de ventilación.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Qué cosas?</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Qué crees que es el amor? ¿Un sentimiento o una decisión?</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿A qué viene tu pregunta? -- Ya no entendía absolutamente nada.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Por favor, cuéntame qué pasó y te ayudaré a darte cuenta.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Bueno... Yo, estuve esperando a Rose durante un par de horas porque habíamos acordado encontrarnos, ella no llegó si no que fue traída por Dave, él la dejó a mi cuidado ya que estaba alcoholizada y partió para buscarte. <strike>--</strike>Me detuve en ese momento<strike>--</strike>. Realmente le importas.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No estoy segura de esto... Pero ok, ella se despertó y hablamos un poco, le confronté el que no hubiese llegado y ella relegó la culpa al licor, que según sus palabras tomó para desinhibirse.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Me estás diciendo que ella textualmente confesó eso y aun así dudas de sus sentimientos?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ella mencionó que quería desinhibirse, no tiene relación con que le guste o no.</p><p><strike>--</strike> A veces de verdad me pregunto si eres tan perspicaz como he pensado todo el tiempo que te he conocido.</p><p>-- En fin. <strike>--</strike>Quería sentirme halagada, pero la verdad su comentario era más que nada insultante, omití lo que dijo y proseguí con mi relato<strike>--</strike>. Ella empezó a comportarse de manera errática y volátil, cualquier comentario haría que su ánimo cambiara de sobremanera, una de las razones por las que sus acciones pueden perfectamente justificarse por impulso irracionales.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Acciones como...? <strike>--</strike>Dejó la pregunta en el aire con esperanza de que yo saciará su curiosidad.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Intentar besarme y mencionar actos indecentes. <strike>--</strike>Dije intentando ser lo menos específica posible, lo que menos necesitaba es que Terezi supiera que Rose me había pedido que mordiera su cuello.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Entonces, A PESAR DE TODO ESO ¿REALMENTE AÚN ESTÁS DUDANDO? <strike>--</strike>Terezi alzó su voz.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Como mencioné con anterioridad, su conducta puede ser interpretada como ímpetu irreflexivo, no pensando que sus actos tienen consecuencias más allá de su deseo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ya. ¿Y qué pasó después?</p><p><strike>--</strike> No pude hacer nada, realmente mi consciencia me impedía no pensar en todo lo sucedido como algo que no debería hacer ya que me estaría aprovechando de ella y su vulnerabilidad.</p><p>¿Estaba a propósito evitando mencionar que estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por la situación? Sin duda alguna, más no permitiría que Terezi se enterara de eso.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Entonces... ¿Eso pasó?</p><p><strike>--</strike> En realidad yo huí de la escena y para mí más sincero arrepentimiento la dejé llorando en ese sitio.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Te has puesto a pensar por un solo segundo que si se quedó llorando es porque lastimaste sus sentimientos?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Aún no termino.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Solamente decía, para que lo consideraras.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Para mi desgracia tengo que desmentir tu teoría, el día de hoy la escuché como agradecía no haberme besado y asegurando como no debería haber dicho que me amaba.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿TE DIJO QUE TE AMABA?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sí y luego dijo que preferiría no haberlo hecho. ¿Cuál es tu punto? <strike>--</strike>Respondí con amargura, no era agradable recordar todo lo sucedido.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ok, por favor, escúchame.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Soy toda oídos, ilústrame.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Para comenzar, el solo hecho de que hayan premeditado un encuentro es un punto que como mínimo podríamos considerar confirma que ustedes tienen una amistad ¿verdad?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Supongo que sí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Bueno, por lo poco que Dave me ha contado el alcohol es un líquido que muchas veces saca a flote una faceta humana menos tímida, por lo que podemos deducir que Rose quería no actuar tímida frente a ti.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Quizás... ¿Pero a qué quieres llegar?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Fácil, Rose no es una persona vergonzosa, nunca le ha faltado coraje para decir la verdad sin rodeos, entonces te pregunto ¿por qué en esta ocasión sería diferente?</p><p>Antes de permitirme responder ella continuó hablando.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sé que dirás, y no, no lo digas, si quería no pasar vergüenza es porque iba a lidiar con algo extraño para ella, que en este caso sería hablar de sus sentimientos.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Es innegable que tiene sentido lo que planteas más no lo veo verosímil.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Está bien, entonces ahora te pregunto ¿por qué crees que lloró?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Realmente... No lo sé.</p><p>Hasta ese mismo momento no me había parado a pensar en un detalle que tan impactante era dentro de toda la historia. ¿Por qué?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Mi interpretación es que heriste sus sentimientos, así de sencillo, ella quería de verdad estar contigo, la rechazaste y en su estado lo único que hizo fue llorar.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ...</p><p>Me quedé quieta y en silencio considerando lo que Terezi decía, parecía razonable, quizás era mi urgencia por querer creer que algo era realmente posible, pero no sonaba tan descabellado, y entonces la realidad me dio un golpe cuándo mis esperanzas por fin se recuperaban.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No puedes justificar lo que ella dijo. <strike>--</strike>Dije cortantemente, era momento de aceptar las cosas.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Quizás... ¿En qué contexto lo dijo? ¿Qué hiciste para que te dijera algo así?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Bueno, en realidad...</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Qué?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Es algo que no me estaba diciendo a mí, estaba hablando consigo misma.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ...</p><p>No podía distinguir nada a través de sus anteojos rojos, pero estaba segura de que si no los tuviese... Y si ella fuese capaz de ver, estaría observando con una mirada penetrante y juzgándome.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿TODO ESTE DRAMA POR UNAS FRASES FUERA DE CONTEXTO?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sí, pero...</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿PERO? ¿ALGUNAS VEZ HAS LEÍDO LAS ESTÚPIDAS NOVELAS DE KARKAT? ¿SABES CUÁNTAS COSAS PASAN SOLAMENTE PORQUE ALGUIEN SUPONE COSAS SIN TENER LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA DEL CONTEXTO? <strike>--</strike>Nuevamente alzó su tono de voz, esta vez prácticamente estaba gritando.</p><p><strike>--</strike> La vida no es una nove- <strike>--</strike>Fui interrumpida de inmediato.</p><p><strike>--</strike> KANAYA, POR EL AMOR QUE TIENES A ROSE, POR FAVOR, ESCÚCHAME.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ok...</p><p><strike>--</strike> Mientras estaba en los conductos de ventilación en mis encuentros con Gamzee, la he escuchado.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿La has escuchado?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sí, miles veces, siempre está frente a ese espejo repitiendo el mismo discurso como si lo supiera de memoria.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Discurso?</p><p><strike>--</strike> SÍ, EXACTAMENTE, NO QUERÍA SER QUIEN ARRUINARA LA SORPRESA, PERO MIRA QUE ERES TERCA.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo... <strike>--</strike>El más absoluto desconcierto penetraba mi ser, no entendía una sola palabra de lo que decía.</p><p><strike>--</strike> TÚ, ¡¡TÚ!! ¡¡EXACTAMENTE!! ¡¡HABLA DE TI!! SIEMPRE, TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS VECES, ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA VEZ, ELLA REALMENTE TE CORRESPONDE.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Aunque quiero creer lo que dices y así poder elegir que hacer en este instante. ¿Qué me asegura que es verdad?</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Te parece bien si jugamos otro juego?</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Me ayudará a tomar una decisión?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Descúbrelo tú misma.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Supongo que en ese caso, sí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Entonces. <strike>-–</strike>Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una moneda—. ¿Cara buena o cara mala?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Cara buena. <strike>-–</strike>Respondo, casi inmediatamente.</p><p>Terezi apoyó la moneda sobre su dedo índice y le dio impulso con su dedo pulgar, la pequeña pieza de cobre viró en el aire y luego cayó delicadamente sobre el dorso de su mano. La gracia con la que realizaba la acción evidenciaba que no era su primera vez.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Y… ¿Qué cara cayó? —Pregunté.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Realmente importa?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Si no importa ¿por qué lanzaste la moneda?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Kanaya, eres una persona racional ¿realmente dejarías una decisión así al azar?</p><p>Finalmente me di cuenta que estaba a punto de cometer un error. ¿Cómo permitiría que una moneda decida sobre la persona a la que amo?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Exactamente, esa humana te ha trastocado, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es hablarlo con ella. <strike>--</strike>Odiaba admitirlo, pero Terezi tenía razón.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tendré suerte si por lo menos puedo dirigirle la palabra.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No creas en la suerte, Kanaya, créala.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Cómo?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Todos somos dueños de nuestra suerte, tú decides como.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Realmente aprecio lo que has hecho Terezi, me has abierto los ojos. —Me paré un segundo a pensar—. El doble sentido no fue premeditado.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No importa, haré la vista gorda esta vez. <strike>–-</strike>Ella río y yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Oye, al final no hablamos sobre ti.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No creo que sea necesario, gracias a lo que hablamos me he dado cuenta de un par de cosas</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Estás segura?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Por supuesto, además, tú tienes otra persona con la que hablar.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Supongo que… Tengo que encontrarla.</p><p>Me levanté del suelo mientras que sacudía mi ropa, una vez consideré que estaba suficientemente limpia caminé hasta donde se encontraba la troll inmediatamente encima mío en el homeoespectro.</p><p><strike>--</strike> TEREZI!! <strike>--</strike>Logro escuchar la voz de Rose viniendo desde fuera de la habitación<strike>--</strike>. ¿Has visto a Kanaya?</p><p><strike>--</strike> De hecho... Sí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿¡Dónde!?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Allí. --Respondió y señaló en mi dirección.</p><p>El silencio se hizo presente hasta que la voz de Rose, con un tono mucho más bajó lo rompió.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿En serio?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Gracias.</p><p>Escuché los pasos de Rose acercándose con cautela y finalmente la vi cuando entro en el cuarto.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Si me disculpan, creo que me iré, ustedes necesitan un momento a solas. <strike>–-</strike>Terezi salió y cerró la puerta tras de ella, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.</p><p>La tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón y lo sentía salir de mi pecho, no sabía si hablar o esperar a que Rose lo hiciera.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Kanaya, por favor, escúchame. —La vi tragar saliva.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Eso estoy haciendo. <strike>--</strike>El temor no me permitía pensar en otra respuesta.</p><p>Rose permaneció en silencio, probablemente pensando sus siguientes palabras.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Me equivoqué. —Sentí mi corazón romperse, pero no podía dar marcha atrás<strike>--</strike>. Realmente me equivoqué, no solo con lo que pasó anoche, también con lo que hice hoy.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Lo comprendo, y-. <strike>--</strike>Ella cortó mis palabras.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No, no lo haces, escúchame.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Pero...</p><p><strike>--</strike> Por favor.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Prosigue. <strike>--</strike>Tenía miedo, no quería escuchar una sola palabra más, pero debía hacerlo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Qué escuchaste de lo que dije cuándo hablaba sola?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Todo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Todo?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sí, desde antes de que entrarás al habitáculo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Me estabas espiando?</p><p><strike>--</strike> No, estaba buscándote. <strike>--</strike>Cuando finalicé mis palabras descubrí que ella no sabía esa parte de la historia, una vez más la vergüenza llegó a mí. </p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Buscándome?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Estuve toda la noche cuidándote, me distraje por un momento y cuándo quise verte, habías desaparecido, estaba aterrada al pensar que algo te podría haber pasado algo. —Era humillante declarar esas cosas frente a Rose.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Wow...Por favor perdóname, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No tienes porque, podré haber hecho eso, pero aun así hice cosas que sin duda no deberías agradecer.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Quizás, pero yo me comporté como una tarada.</p><p>Otra vez, silencio, los segundos se hacían eternos y no sabía cómo responder.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tú te sinceraste así que creo que es justo que yo haga lo mismo. <strike>–-</strike>Volvió a hablar ella.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Cómo?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Las cosas que escuchaste, puedo comprender perfectamente porque las malinterpretarías, pero quiero explicártelo. <strike>–-</strike>Ella tomó aire y comenzó a hablar—. Dije que estaba aliviada de no haberte besado ¿verdad?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sí.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Lo dije porque no me sentía digna, no quería que alguien tan preciosa como tú se vea expuesta a algo tan horrible como el alcohol, besarte no sería más que manchar una hermosa flor con veneno y yo no soy y nunca seré capaz de querer hacerte daño.</p><p>Me ruboricé ante sus palabras, todo lo que dijo me hacía sentir estúpida e ingenua, ella realmente se preocupaba por mí, solamente sentía mi corazón caer aún más profundo por ella.</p><p><strike>--</strike> También dije que me había equivocado al decirte que te amaba ¿sí?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Así es.</p><p><strike>--</strike> No me arrepiento de amarte, ni un solo momento, todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí, el tiempo que he pasado contigo, incluso el tiempo en que no sabía lo que sentía, no me arrepiento de nada de ello, lo único de lo que realmente me arrepiento es de declararte mis sentimientos de una forma tan deplorable, cuando tú mereces mucho más, mucho más de lo que yo soy capaz de siquiera imaginar.</p><p>-- No puedo creerlo, realmente no sé cómo responderte.</p><p>-- Kanaya ¿qué crees que es el amor? ¿un sentimiento o una decisión? <strike>–-</strike>Reconocí las palabras que Terezi había mencionado anteriormente, mi pulso aumentó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo... Es un sentimiento ¿No?</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Por qué?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tú no puedes controlar lo que sientes, simplemente lo sientes.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Tienes razón.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Entonces ¿A qué quieres llegar con tu pregunta? ¿Crees que el amor es una decisión?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sí y no.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Podrías explicarme?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Por supuesto, para mí el amor es un sentimiento Y una decisión.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Por qué?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Piensa en una relación ¿Ok?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ok.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Una vez que has pasado tiempo con una persona sus decisiones despreocupadas ahora son irresponsabilidad. <strike>--</strike>Su voz seria era un fuerte contraste con lo que había dicho hace escasos segundos.</p><p>Me mantuve en silencio intentando procesar sus palabras, ella continuó explicándose.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Lo gracioso que te parecía que te llevará la contraría en todo ya no es gracioso, ahora simplemente es molesto.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sus pequeños caprichos ya no son caprichos, es dinero que estás gastando.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sus malos hábitos que nunca notaste cada día son más obvios.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sus besos ya no son fuegos artificiales, son solo labios tocándose.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Pero...</p><p><strike>--</strike> Kanaya, con el tiempo puede que te canses de las personas.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Aun así...</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Puedo poner un ejemplo? Digamos que tú estás enamorada de mí y que ahora no ves mis errores, cuándo ves a mis ojos ves las estrellas y te hago feliz ¿Sí?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Sí. <strike>--</strike>Respondí con total sinceridad, ni siquiera me importó que su pregunta fuese retorica, porque había descrito a la perfección mi sentir.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Qué pasa si un día las estrellas que brillaban en mis ojos se apagan? ¿Qué pasa si un día pierdo mi brillo?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo...</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Buscarás otras estrellas que iluminen la oscuridad que dejé?</p><p><strike>--</strike> No. <strike>--</strike>Quise negarlo, quise convencer a todos de que no era así, incluso a mi misma, pero la amaba demasiado como para pensar en remplazarla.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Ahí está mi punto.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Perdón?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Kanaya, tú no eliges a quien amas, pero eliges si amarlo o no.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Entonces...</p><p><strike>--</strike> Para mí el amor es eso, una decisión, una decisión de trabajar todos los días junto a una persona que ha tomado la misma decisión que tú.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Es solo una decisión?</p><p><strike>--</strike> No, cómo te dije antes, es tanto un sentimiento como una decisión, pero los sentimientos están cambiando constantemente y no puedes construir nada con una base tan inestable.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Entonces ¿tú que sientes por mí?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Te amo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Cómo sabes que me amas?</p><p><strike>--</strike> No puedo evitarlo, cuándo te veo mis piernas tiemblan, actúo de forma irracional, mi corazón se acelera.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Pero eso es sólo sentir y no corresponde con lo que afirmarse recientemente.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Claro que sí, porque no es sólo lo que me haces sentir de forma irracional, es lo que me haces sentir conscientemente.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Cómo qué?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Quiero estar contigo, hablar de nosotras, de nuestros problemas, quiero confiar en ti y que tú confíes en mí, quiero ser la luz de tus días más oscuros, quiero demostrarte que estoy dispuesta a tomar la decisión de amarte.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Qué pasa si yo pierdo algún día mi luz? ¿Qué pasa si ya no te hago temblar o no causo que tú corazón se acelere?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Kanaya, cuándo las estrellas que hay en ti se apaguen quiero buscar en la oscuridad, hasta que vuelvan a ver brillar.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Cómo?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Juntas, saber qué está roto y repararlo, comprender el dolor que sentimos, todos los días crear algo por lo que valga la pena estar enamoradas.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Me dejas sin palabras.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo no quiero obligarte a nada, solamente quiero hacerte una pregunta.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Hazlo, por favor.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Kanaya ¿Estás dispuesta a tomar esta decisión? ¿Estás dispuesta a amarme de la misma forma en que yo lo hago?</p><p><strike>--</strike> Claro que sí, te amo.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Y yo a ti.</p><p>Rose me miró y sonrió, la vi ponerse en puntillas para alcanzar mi rostro, sus labios escasamente tocaron mi mejilla.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¡Oye! ¡No es justo! <strike>--</strike>Se quejó.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Qué no es justo?</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¡¡Que no te alcance!!</p><p><strike>--</strike> Claro que es justo, no es mi culpa que no seas igual de alta que yo.</p><p>Ella cruzó sus brazos, cerró sus ojos y bufó, otro gesto infantil que me hacía suspirar al verla, no podía evitar adorar cada acción que realizaba, después de tal discurso lleno de sinceridad y reflexión sobre un concepto tan complejo como el amor, ella era capaz de actuar tan despreocupada y yo sabía que lo hacía únicamente porque estaba a mi lado, me sentí privilegiada al poder ver este lado de Rose.</p><p><strike>--</strike> ¿Estás insinuando que soy baja?</p><p>Antes de que dijese o hiciese algo más me apresuré, flexioné levemente mis rodillas y planté mis labios sobre los suyos.</p><p>Ella sin duda se sorprendió, sentí su rostro retroceder sutilmente, pero después de la sorpresa inicial no dudó un segundo y correspondió el beso.</p><p>Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me obligaron a acercarme un poco más, mis manos palparon su rostro, tocando su tersa piel la acerco un poco más a mí y nuestro beso se hace aún más profundo.</p><p>Finalmente, la necesidad de aire nos separó, solo unos pocos centímetros, tan poco que soy capaz de sentir su respiración y sus leves jadeos, ella me sonríe con un rostro que expresaba una felicidad incomparable, sin duda nunca la había visto así, de forma involuntaria también sonrío como respuesta.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Te amo. <strike>--</strike>Aún no podía creer sus palabras, respondí por inercia.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Yo te amo más. <strike>--</strike>Sentí el rubor en mi rostro, pero no me incomodó, estaba demasiado ocupada admirando la expresión de Rose.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Kanaya, por favor, hagamos de esta relación cada día más especial.</p><p><strike>--</strike> Eso es lo único que deseo.</p><p>Tomé sus manos con delicadeza y la observé nuevamente, nuestra primera cita y todos los eventos que le subsiguieron habían sido sin lugar a dudas un yerro y a pesar de todo había valido la pena, nuestra relación únicamente acababa de empezar y no podía esperar a vivir más de ella.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epílogo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ayer fue otro día lleno de sorpresas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>una nueva ocasión en la que no pude apartar mis ojos de tu hermosa sonrisa,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>cada momento que pasamos juntas se siente mágico, un instante que perdurará por la eternidad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y es que deseo que sea así, aspiro a estar contigo hasta que se me acabe el tiempo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>el pasado que no volverá, este presente que estamos viviendo y el incierto porvenir </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿He de pensar en ello? Sin duda, porque no estaríamos aquí si no fuese por esas experiencias</em>
</p><p>
  <em>las torpes decisiones que tomé</em>
</p><p>
  <em>los preciosos momentos que compartimos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>los desconocidos giros que traerá el destino</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tu futuro, mi futuro, nuestro futuro.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>En medio de la incertidumbre quiero disfrutar lo que tengo a tu lado</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Compartir una mirada, una palabra, un beso, una vida,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ese sentimiento de felicidad que provocas en mí con cualquier pequeña acción que realizas</em>
</p><p><em>aquella que en la oscuridad de la noche me recuerda la brillante estrella que</em> <em>me ilumina</em></p><p>
  <em>y lo único que anhelo es que estés ahí al día siguiente</em>
</p><p>
  <em>para compensarte todo lo que me has hecho sentir,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>esa sensación de hormigueo que no puedo explicar y las miradas cómplices que nos unen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>cada amanecer, sin falta, es más intenso que el anterior, al igual que mis sentimientos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te amo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Kanaya.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga, sin ella este fanfic no habría salido de sus primeras etapas de planificación y se hubiese quedado (para bien o para mal) como un bosquejo incompleto que nunca vería la luz. Gracias por aguantar mi insistencia durante estos meses, ha sido un camino largo que creí nunca llegaría a su final, pero después de tanto alcancé la meta y sin duda fue gracias ti. ♡</p><p>Sobre la historia, obviamente se encuentra inspirada en la cita que toma lugar durante el Acto 6 Intermedio 3, pero con un pequeño giro para hacer las cosas más dramáticas aunque el resultado al final sea el mismo, me parecía interesante explorar los personajes de Rose y Kanaya, sacarlas de la zona de "Chicas inteligentes que no cometen errores y siempre están en control de la situación" en el que siento que las han encasillado, sobresimplificando muchos aspectos de su desarrollo a la par que reduciéndolas a meras caricaturas de si mismas.</p><p>Finalmente (Si es que alguien llega a encontrar esto, cosa de la que no estoy seguro, lol) espero por lo menos te hayas entretenido y no consideres que has perdido el tiempo, muchas gracias a ti también por haber invertido tiempo, energía y esfuerzo al leer este despropósito. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>